The Future Dragon Lord
by druidboymordred
Summary: Mordred Alexander Mordaunt's Journey as the future dragon lord. (An SS Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1 - WU-St Petersburg

**Leaving for Russia**

Mordred rounded up his house once more and checked if he left any essentials for his trip. Months prior to that day, he received a letter from the Wizarding University stating that he landed a spot on the University's Batch of 2090. He wasn't expecting the sudden turn of events, given the problems that was thrown his way but he was thankful that he has something to do for the next 4 years, aside from sulking and contemplating his life.

He has argued many times with his father that he wants to pursue a career as an Auror. It would have been an easy negotiation if it weren't for his mother mother's death as an auror. Aldrich was deeply scarred by the incident, and has gone protective of their only son, Mordred. Being the understanding young man that he is, he considered his second passion which was the study of dragons. It can be noted that former professor William Williamson had a big impact on him, thus giving him a second option to study and master Magical Creatures. Mordred thought that if he pursue that path, he will be in a win-win situation with his father. Aldrich will not worry about his son's safety that much, and Mordred will get the adrenalin and action from studying dragons.

The former Slytherin, and Durmstrang graduate picked up his admission letter from the Wizarding University, and his NEWT results from the Scandinavian Ministry for Education.

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Result  
**_Scandinavian Ministry for Education_

for

** Mordred Alexander Mordaunt née Black  
**Durmstrang Institute

Ancient Runes = Exceeds Expectations

Charms= Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts = Outstanding

Magical Creatures = Outstanding

Potions= Outstanding

Transfiguration=Outstanding

Mordred grinned at his result, and wondered if Sophie would be disappointed with his Exceeds Expectations result in Charms. He knew he did well, but he believes that only a few good wizards and witches can snag the elusive outstanding mark. He can accept that he's not good enough with Charms, but he's rather proud of his other achievements.

**WIZARDING UNIVERSITY  
**_St. Petersburg, Russia Campus_

**Mr. Mordred Alexander B. Mordaunt  
**Durmstrang Institute  
Scandinavia

Dear **Master Mordaunt,**

I am delighted to inform you that the Wizarding Committee on Admissions has voted to offer you a place in the Wizarding University, St. Petersburg Class of 2090. Following a very old Wizarding University tradition, a certificate of admission is enclosed.

On behalf of the Rector, Professor Viktor Grigoriy Germogen Sokoloff, VII and the rest of the staff of the university, please accept our sincerest congratulations for your outstanding achievements.

This year, we had a handful of student that applied for admission to the entering class of the University. Faced with more talented and highly qualified candidates than it had room to admit, the Admissions committee took great care to choose wizards and witches with exceptional character as well as unusual academic and extracurricular strengths. The committee is convinced that you will make important contributions during your university years and beyond.

I very much hope that you will decide to join us at WU- St. Petersburg. We have enclosed a statement regarding your choice of program, and the university's opportunities which might be helpful to you in making your final choice. Whatever your decision may be, you have my best wishes for every future success.

Sincerely,

**Sevastian Gennady Yemelyan Pasha Popov, IV**  
Dean of Wizarding Admissions  
Wizarding University  
St. Petersburg, Russia

Noted:

**Yevgeny Nestor Kenya Markovic**  
Dean  
School of Crptozoology & Magizoology

Mordred sat on his bed, re-read his admission letter and sighed. There were exciting things ahead for him, and he need not worry about his future. _"Okay then. Not an Auror…but I will make sure I become one hell of a Dragonologist."_ He thought, shook his head and eyes his packed bag. After all the things that happened to him, he was glad that his life still had direction.

Mordred stuffed his letters, and muggle passport and plane ticket in his jacket's inner pocket stood up and grabbed a clean sheet of parchment, his old ink well and quill.

_Dearest Sophie,_

_I know it hasn't been days since we last talked, but I felt the need to write to you right away. How was your first day as a senior? I hope the young ones aren't giving you trouble, not that you're a prefect or a head girl, but I know what it's like to co-exist with a child. Ethan is doing fine, if you're going to ask that. I just got an owl from him, complaining about Durmstrang weather, but he arrived in school safe, sound and dry. Thank Merlin. _

_I did not get the chance to tell you this, since the train seemed to be in a hurry to get you all in Hogwarts, but I'm leaving for Wizarding University. I got accepted in WU's St. Petersburg campus and will be majoring in Cryptozoology. Hopefully this will land me a job in the Ministry as a Dragonologist, like Professor Williamson. I figured that I should spend more time mastering the ways of a dragonologist than hit the job head on without a background. _

_I know you will be needing all the time now to study for your NEWTs, so I will be saying good bye for now. Owl me back as soon as time permits you._

_I lov __I miss you._

_~Mordred_

He paused and re-read his letter again and summoned Xchylar. "I'll be in Russia by the time you get back here." He told Xchylar as he neatly folded the parchment. "I'm afraid you have to hunt your own food when you get back…and follow me to St. Petersburg." It wasn't a request, but rather a command. "Make sure Sophie gets it, okay?" Mordred got up with Xchylar perched on his forearm and headed towards his bedroom window. "Fly safe, Xchylar. And thanks." The young man gently rubbed the owl's wing with his finger. Xchylar gave a satisfied "Hooo!" and flew. Mordred watched until his owl was just a small speck in the night sky, he turned around and eyed his toy dragon model hanging from his bedroom ceiling.

"Dragon Lord doesn't seem so bad. In fact, it sounds better than 'Auror'." He smirked and looked around his old room one more time. "Who would have thought that I'll miss this place?" Mordred stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "Calen!" his personal house elf appeared with a tiny pop and bowed down to him. "Master?" The young man grinned at the sight of his first...and life-long house elf. "I will be going now. Clean up the house once in a while, and look after dad if he comes home. Make sure that the whiskeys are kept hidden and secret." He doesn't want his father getting drunk all the time, especially if he's not around. "Yes master. Is there…anything else?" Calen looked up at Mordred with sad eyes as he drew his tiny hands behind him, waiting for his master's orders. "That will be all, Calen. Oh and don't be ridiculously sad, I'll be home before you know it." Mordred grinned and shook his head at his loyal house elf, picked up his bag and headed out for the door.

"Muggles are pretty strict with time, Mordred. It's best that you get going." Aldrich, Mordred's father stood in the middle of their mansion's foyer, hands stuffed inside his pockets, looking up at him grinning. Mordred returned the grin and made his way down towards his father, with Calen in tow. "If there was something important Ethan taught me, it would be promptness with muggle schedule." Given that he cannot apparate with his current situation. He'd need perfect visualization of the country to apparate successfully, but since it was going to be his first time to see Russia, Aldrich suggested that Mordred take the muggle plane first. "Will you be all right?" Aldrich asked his only son, placing his hand on his shoulder. He still can't believe that Mordred was once a 12-year old heading off to Hogwarts for the first time, and now he was going to Wizarding University in Russia to continue his studies as a young adult. He knew that his son wasn't showing it, but he was nervous as hell.

"I will be fine, dad. I will owl you once in a while." Mordred grinned and assured his father. "An owl once in a while would be good. And if you need anything…" "Dad, I will be okay. I promise." Mordred smiled at his tired father. "Will _you_ be okay?" he asked. "Seeing that Calen is just behind you, I assume that you have already given orders to him. He is one loyal house-elf so you need not worry about me." Aldrich placed both of his hands on Mordred's shoulder and pulled him into one of his rare hugs. "I am _so_ proud of you, Mordred. I'm sure your mom is too." Mordred hugged back and closed his eyes trying his best not to get too emotional at the mention of his late mother. "I will miss you, son." Aldrich pulled back, and ruffled Mordred's hair—another rare gesture, and most probably the last time he will do it, since his son is nearing his twenties already. Mordred smiled and let his father ruffle his hair. "I will miss you too, dad. I promise to write every time." Mordred flattened his hair, as his father smacked his son's back. "Come on. You can't miss the plane." Both father and son, slowly walked towards their house's door and headed for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dragonology 422

The university's rector, Professor Fyodor Viktor Grigoriy Germogen Sokoloff, VII, the dean of admissions, Professor Sevastian Gennady Yemelyan Pasha Popov, IV and the Dean of the Cryptozoology & Magizoology department, Professor Yevgeny Nestor Kenya Markovic were in attendance as all the freshmen of the Wizarding University of St. Petersburg were welcomed two days after they arrived. Mordred Alexander Mordaunt was privileged to meet the key persons to his admittance to the said university, and they were all delighted to have him be part of their Russian community of wizards and witches. After the welcome speech, some went back to their dormitories while the others headed off to their first class that day.

Mordred went back to his assigned chamber and prepared his things for his first class that will commence in a few hours. He got his old "Care of Magical Creatures" books from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, as well as his notes from Professor Williamson's class. His other prized books found themselves stacked neatly on his built-in dorm shelf. Mordred opened his blank notebook and tore two pages from it. He made a note to his father stating that he's already settled in his dorm and that he will be heading off to his first class in a few hours. The other sheet was for Sophie. Mordred grinned, sat back on his chair and rubbed his chin. What could he possibly say this time?

Hey Sophie,

Zdravstvujtye! Greetings from Russia.

Got here two days ago, and I am doing fairly well. I'm about to attend my first class for the Fall term, and it will be a hectic one, I believe. I met the university chancellor earlier, as well as the Dean for Cryptozoology. So far, the staff here are pretty friendly, but most of the students here came from Durmstrang. I did meet a few old acquaintances from school, and I must say that I'm quite relieved that they won't be taking the same classes as I am.

That aside, I reckon you will love this school because it's reminiscent of the Hogwarts castle, but a tad smaller. Since the university accepts only a select few, the population here is quite low. It's a bit sad to see only a few faces, but I think this is their technique for us to concentrate on our chosen profession as well as to give the professors the chance to watch their student's progress closely. The library is pretty huge too, which I find very pleasing. This means I can research about dragons without much distraction.

NEWTs is still a few months away, but how are you doing now? If you need any help, just owl me and I will try my best to help you out. Please extend my hello and good luck to Ella, Alec and the rest of the seventh years who will be taking the tests. Also, I got you a Chamomile flower—the professors here tell me that it's their National Flower. I say it reminds me of you.

~Mordred

Mordred sat back as soon as he was finished, folded it up and tied it to Xchylar's outstretched leg. "…you know me too well now, my friend." He said to his owl grinning. "I haven't heard from Sophie yet. I reckon she's busy preparing for her exams." He said as he stretched his arm and Xchylar gingerly climbed it. Mordred headed towards his dorm window and took in the scene before him. "Years in the Slytherin dungeon and the harsh weather up in Durmstrang deprived me of a wonderful scene." A loud "Hoooo!" was Xchylar's reply. "I'll be out all day today, buddy. Have a safe flight." The eagle owl then spread its wings and flew off his arm and went off to Hogwarts.

Mordred closed his window, got his bag and rushed off to his first class.

"Good moRning, students!" Professor Koios Ivanov greeted his students, his Russian accent thick. "I am PRofessoR Koios Ivanov, and this is DRagonology FouR Twenty-Two. I will be your teachaR foR the Rest of the Fall term, okay?" Mordred stared at his professor for a good while and shook his head. _"As if we have a choice?"_ he thought as he scribbled down his professor's name. Shortly after that they were asked to introduce themselves to him. Mordred found out that most of his class mates came from Durmstrang. The former Slytherin sat back on his seat and scratched his temple in surprise. _"Not even a single Hogwartian. How fun."_

"All Right! Pop quiz, eveRyone!" Ivanov clapped his hands once and a pieces of parchment flew off from his table and landed perfectly on their desks. "Pleaze wRite youR name, youR major and the FIVE F's of dRagonology! I will count this fiRzt pop quiz as part of your final grade. Go!" Mordred stared some more at Ivanov and on to his blank parchment. He tilted his head and watched his other classmates groan and squirm in their seats. It was a good thing that he did visit the library days prior to his first class and was able to skim through the few Dragonology books available. As a true Slytherin, he did hoard the books and made sure that it's loaned to him for the rest of the term. He did make a back-up plan though, in case his 'squirming' class mates decide to visit the library after their class concludes.

"Oh, this is troubling my friends, seeing that you are not prepared?" Ivanov tilted his head and crossed his arms as he watched his class go tense and panicky. Mordred looked away and sat straight in his seat and tried his best to remember the Five F's of Dragonology. _"Did…Ivanov say 'prepared'?"_ Mordred looked at their smiling professor and quickly picked up the signal that he was dropping hints. _"Preparedness. Of course."_ He thought and quickly wrote the words 'The Five F's of Dragonology'. _"One…preparedness. If I am to face my first real dragon…I should be prepared…I should have…F-….Foresight!"_ Mordred picked up his quill and wrote the First F, which was Foresight. _"Two…of course, after preparing to face a dragon, one must do…Fieldwork." _Mordred's brows were furrowed as he tried to remember the tiny notes he saw on one of the Dragonology book. It was a side note, but it has proven its content to be the most basic, yet the most important for those who wish to study dragons.

Ivanov shook his head in disappointment but his smile was still plastered on his face. He was clearly amused. His attention went from the squirming and disappointed students to a brown haired young man, slightly slouched in his seat due to his towering height and the face of concentration he was wearing. "Not all hope is lost, I believe." He thought and took note of Mordred.

"Your five minutes is up my dear future dragonologists…although I can't clearly say if you will be dragonologists…" a wave of his hand and all the papers from his students' desks flew to his own table and stacked itself neatly. "Let's see what you have got…" Ivanov went through the stack of parchment and pulled out a random piece. "Master Ivan Dobrev!" Ivanov called out and a lanky young man, a few seats away from Mordred sat up straight. "Nothing…on your parchment." Ivanov waved the parchment and threw it in the air. "Did that school of yours in Scandinavia teach you anything?" Ivanov asked and Mordred smirked at him. "Most of you are from Durmstrang, and yet you come unprepared. My dear warlocks and witches…this isn't secondary school anymore. If you want to survive Cryptozoology, I suggest that you come in class…prepared, and not just your enormous egos." The professor said and skimmed through the stack of parchment once more. "I should have brought a live dragon to make a point…" he added and picked another random parchment. "Mademoiselle Fleurette Ségolène Petit! Ah yes…Beauxbatonian, I believe?" A blonde beauty three rows in front of Mordred raised her hand. "Well, at least you got one. Fatalities." He too, waved the parchment and threw it in the air. "You will have a lot of fatalities if you don't come prepared in my class." He said and skimmed through his stack once more. He came across a parchment with neat hand-writing and bears the complete Five F's. "Now here's something. Let's see…Master Mordred Alexander Mordaunt!" Ivanov eyed his audience and saw the same brown-haired young man raise his hand. "Are you from Hogwarts, my dear warlock?" Ivanov asked. Truth is, he did start his education in Hogwarts but then transferred to Durmstrang for his seventh year. _"I'm sure he knows where I'm from."_ Mordred thought. "Yes, professor." Okay then, he will play this game.

Ivanov grinned and waved his parchment in the air for everyone to see. "This…is how a dragonologist should be. You come here in my class with your brains filled with the basics that _I need not_ teach you anymore. Sure you can read and memorize, yes? But can you explain the Five F's, Master Mordaunt?" Ivanov tilted his head to the side and grinned at the former Slytherin. Mordred smirked inwardly and sat straight in his seat. All eyes were on him. "Yes professor." Well, Ivanov haven't gave him the go signal to take his limelight, yes? "Up here then, Master Mordaunt and explain to us what you have written." Ivanov gestured the young warlock to come up to him and do a mini-lecture.

Mordred went down towards Ivanov and got his parchment from him. "Just like in any discipline, there are a few basic steps to follow to ensure that we succeed in our mission." Ivanov crossed his arms as he observed Mordred sounding every bit of an Auror. The young man also noticed this and bit his lip reminding himself that he is to pursue a career as a Dragonologist and not an Auror anymore. Nonetheless, he made a good point. Mordred stuffed his left hand inside his left pocket and looked down on his parchment. "Bai Yu, the first recorded dragonologist in Asia noted that one must observe the Five F's before and during a meeting with a dragon." He paused and looked in front of him to see that his classmates were all gawking at him. Seriously, they should take down notes.

"One of the Five F's is Foresight. One should be prepared mentally and physically when one is to encounter a dragon. Two is Fieldwork. Sure, we can study dragons in this classroom, but we must also consider working with dragon keepers across the globe to better understand these magical creatures." Mordred looked up and to his right to see his professor nod at him in agreement. Does that mean they will travel somewhere soon? "Third, would be Frankness. Dragons can see through our souls, therefore we must always be true to our intentions, if we do not want to have Fatalities." Mordred shifted his gaze from one classmate to the Beauxbatonian. "Although Fatalities is important too so that we may be able to forewarn other dragon keepers on what to expect. Lastly, Forwardness should be innate in all of us. Without courage, we will all fail in becoming a true dragonologist." Mordred turned to his professor and he was rewarded with an impressed smile, a nod and an applause. "Impressive, Master Mordaunt. Keep that up." Mordred nodded, placed his parchment on the professor's table and went back to his seat. He got stares all right, but he decided to play the cool card.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letter from Scotland

**Letter from Scotland**

Teaching future dragonologists was indeed a difficult thing to do. Most come to class as airheads and arrogant wimps and this gives Professor Koios Ivanov a major headache. It was a good thing though, that one of his students, Mordred was taking things seriously and cautiously. A trademark he highly approves. "…but as future dragonologists, one cannot just be equipped with knowledge of the dragons. We must also venture into the different "beasts" that muggle science failed to discover." He said as he turned around and waved his wand in a curvy gesture. The word "Gryffin" was exquisitely written on the board.

"Today, we shall first discuss, the Gryf—" Ivanov paused as soon as he turned around and he along with his students, eyed an eagle owl that was pecking the classroom's window. "Looks like someone's owl has an emergency letter attached to its leg?...or…" he trailed off, and rubbed his chin studying the creature. "…or he could be hungry and tired from a long journey, sir." Mordred said as he raised his hand, his cheeks flushed. "Ah, I see. Your own messenger, yes. Well you may thank the stars and heavens that you are under the program of Cryptozoology. I wouldn't be so forgiving if you were not." Ivanov smirked and gestured his head towards the relentless pecking eagle owl. Mordred gave him a nod in gratitude for not setting his owl on fire. The young man opened the window, giving his pet a scowl. "Not when I'm in class." Mordred hissed and quickly untied the note from Xchylar's leg. His expression changed from irritation to pure delight as he saw Sophie's handwriting. "I left my dorm window open for you. Get inside, eat and rest. Quickly." Mordred murmured and shooed his owl away and closed the window.

The young wizard was thankful that Ivanov continued the discussion without waiting for him. At least the class' attention was not on him again. Mordred kept the neatly folded parchment inside his pocket and mustered all of his concentration on the day's discussion. He was already embarrassed by Xchylar, and he did not wish to be humiliated again by Ivanov if he was caught reading it. Nope. Not going to happen. Besides, he wanted to draw an indelible line between his studies and Sophie. Morning was for him and his studies, evenings were for himself and the girl he left behind in Scotland.

It felt like ages for evening to come that night. The young man could not imagine himself stuffing his mouth with dinner like a barbaric homeless person, and yet there he was wolfing down his food like there was no tomorrow. Seconds passed, and he was seen darting from the university's refectory to his dorm room. Xchylar wasn't pleased with the sudden opening of doors and the banging sound that followed as Mordred closed the portal behind him. "Hooooo!" "Shush!" Mordred sat on his bed without taking his bag off of his shoulders and read Sophie's letter. He wasn't done with the first paragraph when he stopped and looked at his owl that was perched on his bedside lamp. "Xchylar, do not terrorize Sophie, or else." He said waving the parchment. "Not that you were terrorizing her, but do show some manners around this girl." Again, it wasn't a request but a command. "I don't mind you being a snob and finicky around others, but not Sophie. Got it?" yes, Mordred was over-reacting. Xchylar was silent…but he gave a low, calm "Hoooo." "Good." Mordred took off his bag and shoes and continued to read his letter.

* * *

_Dear Mordred,_

_I am so sorry I didn't reply to your first letter any faster. School has just started again, but we already have loads to do! Apparently Xchylar was in a hurry last time so he didn't wait for me to do anything. Sorry if my handwriting is not the best right now, I'm trying to hurry so he won't leave without your letter!_

_You have no idea how happy I am that you get to study dragons in Russia! I am glad that you can finally do what you want and I know how much you enjoy dragons. Almost just as much as I love Charms, isn't it? Hehe! But in all honesty, I am truly glad. Though Cryptozoology sounds like you will study a lot more than just dragons! Are you? If so, I hope you enjoy the other branches of the field as well. If not, then have as much fun as you possibily can studying and taking care of dragons in general. By the way, are you actually going to be dealing with real dragons there? Adult ones? Whatever you do, just... please, don't die. I mean it._

_I wish you would tell me how your last year in Durmstrang went. I know you did not like the school back when you were younger, but how did your last year there go? Hopefully it was better than your third year._

_As I said, things are quite busy here at the moment, even though we are only having introductory lessons so far. The younger kids are fun and I hope they don't get in too much trouble this term. I know there are a few that are a handful... let's say I am glad to not be a prefect! I am sure I would not know how to deal with them. I am also going to visit professor Fuller, our Charms teacher, soon, because I have been researching about wandless magic for a while and I want to start practising. I thought it would be a good idea to have his advice, though, because Merlin knows what might happen. I am confident enough it will be alright, though. I have done a few simple spells without a wand since I was little, so I suppose I will be fine! I can't wait!_

_Anyway, I just want you to know that I already miss you terribly and that I care a lot about you. If you ever need anything, do let me know. I promise I'll do my best to help in whatever way._

_Love,_  
_Sophie_

_PS: Thank you for the flower! It's lovely!_

* * *

He stood up from his bed, smiling as he read…and re-read the letter. He quickly went to his desk, got a clean sheet of parchment and carefully wrote his letter.

* * *

_Dearest Sophie,_

_Glad you wrote back. I was getting a bit worried, but then again I remembered how ridiculously stressful seventh year is. I wish I was nearer to console you. I was once a seventh year and it can get really frustrating. I'm…very sorry about Xchylar's behaviour. He's an arrogant pet owl, but a very loyal one nonetheless. He's pretty picky when it comes to 'strangers', but I'm sure he'll warm up to you since I will be writing to you often._

_Classes pick up quickly here in uni. I've got homework and research on top of each other. So far we have discussed beasts that are associated with air- Gryffins, Phoenixes, Hippogriffs and a lot more. I suspect we will be discussing water creatures next, then beasts that are associated with earth. I have a wonderful professor too—he's a dragonologist by the name of Kionos Ivanov. He's covering all of the basics of Cryptozoology, and by next term we all get to choose a beast to major in. I'm sure about focusing my studies on dragons, and hopefully I get to work with the same guy. Also, I'm learning more about Advanced Ancient Runes—to "converse" with dragons, Advanced Potions—to cure myself in case I get hurt around dragons and other beasts in general…and also to induce sleep to them if I need to shut them up, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. It's nothing like what they teach you in Hogwarts nor in Durmstrang. A lot are advanced and I'll be honest about having a hard time learning most of it. I won't give up, of course. It's not in my books._

_Yes, we will be dealing with adult dragons. First stop will be in the Hebrides Islands, which is northwest of mainland Scotland. We will be visiting the MacFausty clan who takes care of the native Hebridean Black Dragon. We'll be back in Russia after to see a BigFoot…and maybe a Yeti. But, of course before we return, I may be able to visit you during Hogsmeade weekend. I sure hope to spend my birthday week with you…_

_Durmstrang. Well, what can I say? They eventually bowed down to me. Well, not really but I was elected Head Boy. It does boggle the mind, but they just gave me the opportunity to get back at them. Well, let's just say I succeeded. No wonder this former Durmstranian in my class, Ivan Dobrev was giving me the nasty look. I couldn't care less really, since he's a big idiotic egoistic fool. With his attitude I could easily feed him to the dragons. I'd…consider doing that if he presses the wrong buttons._

_Is there…anyone I know that ended up being a prefect? It's a tough job, yes…but it can get fun at night where one can patrol the halls and sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack. I…yes. I did that during my term as Head Boy. I'm glad you're making plans about Charms. Let me know too if you need help since, I'm formally doing wandless magic since term started. I also started wandless magic at a young age. I almost burned the family's library back home when I read about muggles burning witches at the stake. Emotions do play a major role, I believe._

_I will keep you updated as much as I can, Sophs. Nothing beats writing letters to you and hearing your stories too. At least it's something I can hold on to, to keep my sanity at bay._

_May I always live to serve you and your crown, my Charms Queen._

_Love,_

_~Mordred_

* * *

Mordred stood up from his seat and carefully folded the parchment as he wore back his shoes. "You stay here, Xchy. I'll get a university owl to send this to Sophie." He told his owl whose leg was already outstretched. "HOOO!" was Xchylar's protest. "You need to rest. I am studying magical creatures, and they tell me to take good care of you. But would you like to take a short flight and hunt instead?" Mordred asked. Xchylar was silent and ducked his head under his wing. "I'm sorry bud. I can't afford to lose a loyal owl due to his master's negligence." Mordred grinned, rubbed Xchylar's bowed head and went down to the Owl Post to send his reply.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Fight

**First Fight**

The low sound of the university bell rang, and the door of the Runes lecture hall opened setting a few students loose towards the vast courtyard. Mordred was one of those students who emerged from the room as he gave nods and waves to his classmates who were off to their next class. The young man however had a few hours to spare before his next class with Ivanov commences. He went towards the vast courtyard and went to the university's annex' steps to take a break. Sitting in lectures such as Runes were not his favourites even when he took them in Hogwarts in Durmstrang. He'd rather be brewing, moving with his wand or studying dragons. Runes? He'd leave that to Oakey. He removed his book bag from his shoulders and placed it beside him as he sat on the steps of the annex. He then placed his Runes book on top of it and just stared across the courtyard that was filled with older students chatting amongst themselves. It was…a good day. It was miraculously sunny in Russia and it seems that everyone, including the professors were taking advantage of the sun before it disappears again in a few days.

September had only a few days left, and soon it will be October. He was suddenly reminded of Ethan who will be celebrating his thirteenth birthday. Mordred however is already prepared with his gift. He took out a set of muggle headphones—chords an all and examined it. It will definitely won't work in the wizarding world, but Mordred thought of a way to make it work. "Well aren't you stupid, Mordaunt? That thing won't work here?" Dobrev, the former Durmstranian walked behind him. Mordred smirked without looking around. "The last time I checked you're the stupid one. Can't even put a single answer on Ivanov's first pop quiz." Mordred toyed with the headphones for a while and placed it back in his bag. "You don't talk to me that way, Mordaunt." Dobrev said kicking his bag hard, spilling its contents. Mordred just looked at it, his smirk gone from his face. "Sure I can…Dobrev." He said finally, stood up and faced the lanky Durmstranian. "You're not worthy of my respect nor my adulation. Funny how you bowed down to me as Head Boy." he retorted.

Not far away, a badger made its way towards the not-so-crowded plaza and searched for its target. The animal saw him and crawled towards the person slithering and dodging hundreds of feet in between. He was already near the man when it stood up on its hind legs, its head following a flying man towards where the badger came from. Gasps and Russian cussing was heard.

Mordred grunted loudly as he hit the stoned floor, clutching his stomach. "That son of a bitch." He muttered as he gingerly got up from his spot. A few students backed away from him looking terrified. Dobrev advanced with his wand out pointing at the ground with a nasty smirk on his face. "Told you not to talk to me that way." Another spell darted towards Mordred and he quickly got away from his spot. He knew there were professors lounging in the area, so he decided to play the goody-goody student. He will wait further until everyone gets their attention. "Okay then. Let's play your game." He said under his breath and ducked another spell. He jumped away from a stream of blue coming out of Dobrev and Mordred landed on his hands. He did however busted his lower lip. "Good. This will be enough." He thought as he felt his lip and blood was on his fingers. "Your mother did produce a coward." Dobrev sneered as he neared Mordred. The young man clutched his hand, his eyes turned into a shade of dark gray as the strong emotions of hate raged inside his gut. Amidst the shouts of the student€s to stop in Russian, Mordred stood, turned around swiftly and swayed his wand arm from his side towards Dobrev's face with his fore and middle finger pointing at him. He need not say the spell, for his emotions were enough to send the old Durmstranian flying towards one of the pillars of the building behind. Mordred advanced without talking, wearing his raged face, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. With an outstretched arm and hand, he spread out his fingers in a clutching form and magically grabbed Dobrev's ankle, raised him up high and hanged him on the gargoyle's head upside down. "Enough! Mordred, get yourself out of here. I will see you in my office." Mordred heard Ivanov's voice but stayed on his spot looking up at Dobrev who was wiggling like a worm. "If you don't want to die, you stay put!" Ivanov told Dobrev and pulled Mordred's shoulder. "GO!" Mordred huffed and gave Dobrev one last evil look, turned around, his lip still bleeding, collected his things and headed towards Ivanov's office. The badger animal who waited patiently for the recipient of the letter it was carrying, followed an upset Mordred towards his destination.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MORDAUNT?!" Ivanov, his Russian accent thick blasted through his office door and slammed it once more upon entering. Mordred kept silent and bowed his head. "It was enough that you retaliated, but why do you have to hang that man upside-down?" Ivanov crossed his arms and waited patiently for Mordred to speak. "For him to stop. He will remember it this time." The young man replied without looking at his professor. "That is if he's not brain dead." Mordred looked up this time with worry in his face. "Good thing he's not…but he's traumatized, I believe." Ivanov shook his head and took a seat in front of his student. "This will be the last time I will tell you this. Control that rage." He said as Ivanov pointed his finger on Mordred's heart. "I've seen enough this afternoon, and I saw how intense you can get." Mordred stared at his professor with a few questions in his head. "That should be a good thing, professor. I mean, I am to face dragons soon…" Ivanov waved Mordred's statement and sat back. "Dragons see through your soul…and they can gauge you through it if you are worthy of their presence. Humility is key to understand them—and bravery shouldn't be confused with pride." Mordred sat back and closed his eyes as he engraved Ivanov's words in his head and heart. "What are you going to do next, then?...with that child?" Ivanov asked. "As much as I want to feed him to the dragons, I will…try to talk to him." Exactly what he was going to say, he doesn't know. Ivanov sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It was a good thing that professors saw what happened. You are off the hook this time…how you did it, I have no clue." The professor said as he stood up and poured himself and Mordred a glass of water.

"Is that what your Defense teacher teach you in Hogwarts?" he said as he sat back down and handed Mordred his water. The young man took it and nodded in thanks and drank it. "About…that. I'm not technically a graduate of Hogwarts…I finished my seventh year in Durmstrang." Mordred glanced at his professor briefly and stared at his empty glass. Ivanov chuckled and placed his glass on his table. "You assume that I won't know?" Ivanov asked and got Mordred's academic record. "Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts for both OWL and NEWT. Remarkable seeing that you took both tests in Hogwarts, then in Durmstrang." He said as he reviewed the folder and nodded. "That could only mean that your capabilities in both subjects are in-born…and not just acquired from remarkable professors." Mordred looked up and grinned. "Auror parents, I see. That's saying a lot." Mordred sighed at this and shook his head. "My father did not want me to pursue a career in that field. My mother died because of it." He said seeing that this seems to be the follow-up question. "Is that where you get your rage? Your mother's death?" Ivanov asked closing Mordred's records. "It's more of grief, than rage. Dobrev happened to pluck that sensitive string." Ivanov stared at the young man before him and grinned. "Then you know your weakness now." The professor said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Mordred. "Stay still." Before he could even say stop, Mordred felt a light sting on his lip and realized that Ivanov healed his wound. "Thanks, professor." The young man said as he felt his lip once more and looked at his finger. "Go rest." Ivanov said as he waved his hand to shoo away Mordred. "You're excused from class this time, seeing that you are not in a good mental state. Instead, I will give you a homework to make up for today." He said as he got a parchment on top of a stack and gave it to Mordred. The student took it and read it through. "Also…" Ivanov stood and waved his hand causing his office door to open. "This badger happens to follow you around…" Mordred looked up from the parchment to the door to see a badger standing on its hind legs sniffing the air before it continued its way towards Mordred. "Sophie…" he said as he stuffed his homework inside his bag and crouched down to check the badger. "Her…name is Sophie?" Ivanov made a face as he looked down to check the badger. "Uh…no sir. I meant the sender of this letter." He said as he got the parchment off of the badger's neck and showed it to his mentor. "Who is…this Sophie, if I may ask?" Mordred smiled and ruffled the badger's head. "She's…someone really special sir." Was she still his girlfriend after he left her? Mordred wasn't sure, but she was definitely the only special girl left in his life. "Ah…that'll be bad news for Miss Beauxbaton." Mordred looked at his professor incredulously at this. "I'm a man too, Master Mordaunt. And I know when a lady is interested in a man." Ivanov smirked as he collected his things for his class. "Now, it's time for me to get going. Work on your homework and deliver it to me tomorrow morning." Ivanov said and headed out towards the door. "Also, you may want to feed that badger before you send it off…" he said as he stepped out of his room, leaving his door open for Mordred.


End file.
